The End Game Theory
by Iron Mith
Summary: The End Game Theory answers the question are Digimon Living or just Data? First Chapter.


The End Game Theory   
  
Chapter 1: The Calling  
  
Three golden balls flew through the air over the darkened Black Hills of South Dakota. The deafening sound all around Chika... vioces…all the voices calling to her…telling her to come to this spot…never telling why, but she was sure this was why. The sound came closer as the three golden balls were just coming into view over the ghostly illuminated horizion, then, suddenly the three balls split into twelve and parted on separate corses through out the region. Chika was watching this creepy yet exzilerating site from the rock of which she stood on in the coldness of the beginning fall/winter. In South Dakota there's really only two seasons, Winter and Summer. The other two seem to blend in and disappear in the changing of the seasons.   
She didn't know why this rock was so important to her…she just felt something that made her come to this rock, just something…she felt at peace when sometimes she would just come out to this huge rock sticking out at a fourty-five degree angle and covered with dead moss and such to just watch the stars. Chika had no idea how she could even think over that deafening sound. She looked up one more time before she left to go home since she couldn't do anymore here, maybe there would be something on the news about this?  
Just right when she turned around she saw one ball turn from it's original course and head straight at Chika. She just stared right at the golden object that couldn't possible be from this world and just stammered "W-what the hell?" she dived down the rock hitting her arm on a rock badly bruising it. "Gahhh….what? what the heck?" the golden ball didn't even hit the rock. All It did was hover about 3 feet from the rock, seeming like it was waiting. Chika slowly crept up the semi steep rock to see what was going on. Her heart felt it was going to leap out of her chest…her legs were weak and didn't want to go any farther from the fear of what might happen if she touches that illuminated golden sphere. When she got about three feet she figured she would stay here to watch what happened…a minute passed, then five, then ten. Since she was somewhat impasent, she decided to go up a little farther. When she took that first step, that first step…that was only the start. Her stepping one more time triggered a sensor on the object because the shpere started to open up with a blinding white light. Chika tried not to shield her eyes from the light to see what was happening but the light was too powerful and she was forced to turn away. A couple of seconds later the light died down and Chika looked at the situation slowly and carefully. At the moment she didn't know what was real, in fact at that moment she could even define reality. She looked where the ball should have been and blinked a few times to only find that she was right the first time she looked, it had disapeared.  
She looked around the area and above where the ball was, was what seemed to look like a lap top computer with a white Logo that said "D-12" on it, she though that it was stating what must be the model or kind of computer it was. The computer's width was about that of her for arm and a length of half her for arm. She popped the screen up and the moment she did that the screen illuminated to a green tint like those of a car's meters. She looked closely at the screen as it looked that something was being typed on the screen.  
"Welcome to the End Game Chika" It said in plain, black text. Chika looked at the writing again and all of a sudden she started to feel cold…  
"What have I gotten myself into…" She said aloud. But then she thought about that statement and realized, had she gotten herself into this? Or did some one, no maybe something make her do this somehow? She didn't know, and with all this information and events all at once, she didn't really care. She got her heading and with the darkened land marks around here and started on the thirty minute hike home, usally it didn't take her this long but in the dark she tripped and stumbled all around the forest and in her mind hit every rock on her path home.  
When she got home she glanced at her watch, it said 12:05. Oh no! she thought to herself. She hoped to god her parents weren't up, and she was relieved to see that all the lights were out in the cramped log cabin she called home. She didn't remember when that spooky house was built. She thought it was in the 1940's but she wasn't sure anymore. Her dad was always repairing the rickety parts of the house but it just seemed pointless because the house was so old. But in the daytime the house looked far from spooky. In fact in looked like it came from an old western movie that some Italians had made. It was spotless on the outside, her dad took a lot of pride in that house, especially the outside paint job. However Chika hated western movies, she prefered Scij-Fi flicks and such.  
Chika slowly crept to the porch and sneaked by the double windows that were now covered by blinds from the inside and to a tree that grew right by the porch. The she silently started to climb the great evergreen tree to the roof where she then crept to the top of the house and slowly walked over to the edge of the house and carefully let herself down to the attic window of her room. Relieved that she had made it undected to human or animal she slowly took off her heavy work boots and crept under her covers.  
  
  
End of Chapter 1: The Calling from The End Game Theory.  



End file.
